Talk:Bill Cipher
Images It took me forever to get the picture of Bill on the window in Headhunters-and it was all for nothing. Do the images HAVE to have the circles on them to show where Bill is? And also, you are not naming the images properly. They should be, for example, S1e1 bill on window.png, or S1e8 bill on dollar bill.png. Not just "Bill Dollar.png" Them who walks the plank. Them who hunts the fish. Them who writes journals. "Sorry, IDK who you are describing." :Man, I agree. I don't really like those circles. That's why I even made a description section so we can write exactly where it is there and fans can spot it themselves. Not even sure this page should've been made yet, which is why I had it as a draft page/blog post in the first place. Gender EF, do you consider Bill a male or female? Most likely a male because the full episode is on YouTube and remember the episodes air in other countries before it comes to the US -- Smile, You're late, already finished this debate watching the episode. MALE.--I'll be watching you... bill isnt human so why would you even try to classify him within a western imperialist gender binary? seems pretty silly if you ask me. not that anyone did. but im sayin it anyway :^) Apparently around the 2014 AMA it is revealed that he is nor male or female? I would like to see that link please.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 20:18, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Here you go Top. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Page from 2 I don't think that the image in the opening credits is from book 2. For one, there isn't the "!!!" near the glasses, etc. I'm not sure how to rephrase the sentence though. Mf99k (talk) 02:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) the 10 symbols Go to http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/. Click on "wheel". Click on that weird llama thingy. BOOM! Pacifica. Coylabe (talk) 17:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't see how that's Pacifica. The llama is from Mabel's shirt. ::It's a fansite and it's just the owner's own theory. I wouldn't worry about it. ::On the topic of these symbols, we don't seem to have any sort of section in the article that goes into depth about said 10 symbols. We can't know what all of them mean of course, but it seems one could speculate, or have a fairly good educated guess for a few of them outside of the three Bill names. For example Robbie's bleeding heart symbol seems fairly obvious. :::We don't do speculation, FYI. Ylimegirl (talk) 07:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't there be something in the trivia section about there being a connection between his "magic circle's" pictograms and characters on the show? (ala: how he refers to characters: Mabel=Shooting Star, Stanford=Sixer, Dipper=Pinetree, etc. I *think* he called Soos "question-mark"... but I can't recall. So the only ones that would be purely speculative would be the mended heart, the llama, the eyed star, the broken ice bag/tub/thing, and the Shriner-esque logo. Though Giddeon being tied to the star and Stanley being tied to the Shriner-esque logo seems pretty obvious... but that's just speculative as he's not refered to them by a nickname like the others.) Something like "Bill refers has refered to certain character by nicknames with possible ties to his 'magic circle's' pictograms" or somesuch. -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 19:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Antagonist? Who thinks that Bill Cipher is the main antagonist is him, now that Gideon is gone? JAXguy123 (talk) 03:28, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :It could also be Stan himself. But I think Bill may be influencing Stan, so I would call Bill the main antagonist. --RockSunner (talk) 13:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : Yes. Its most likely thats its Bill. HobbitsLover Reality is an illusion! 14:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Middle name I believe this "middle name" is just a saying, such as when you say "Danger is my middle name," you just mean you like danger, it's not literally your middle name. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 20:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. 21:22, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it's just a saying, not really. Name Origin (Sorry if this was obvious, but I don't think I saw this in the article, unless I may have missed it. I also apologize if the formatting is off, I haven't edited a wiki in years.) I think Bill Cipher's name (at least the Cipher part) is based on the word 'decipher,' which means to "convert a code or secret text into normal language." :It's actually more based off of the word "cipher," which is coding a phrase so others can decipher it and read it. You were on the right track. It already states it in the trivia: "His name is a combination of Bill, possibly referring to eye of providence, which appears on dollar bills and cipher, which is the algorithm for encryption or decryption." It may also be a pun of "Lucifer". Time Baby According to Bill's AMA, he does not like the Time Baby. I'd add this to the article myself but the page is protected (shakes virtual fist), so can an admin add "Time Baby" to Bill's "dislike" infobox row? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) The Recent Reddit Bill Cipher Ask Me Anything... This provides extra trivia such as his favorite song is 10 Hours of Rising Shepard Tone, He is currently possessing Alex Hirsch and in return giving him dreams that sound like Angelo Badalamenti's Dance of the Dream Man (Instrumental), He thinks that human poop culture is relatable to the lyrics of 96 Tears by Question Mark & the Mysterians and that we should fear the Blob (Not the Xmen villain but the blob from this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK5jyVCdXwc) There is more than what is posted here on the reddit so if you want more info, that is there. Just type Bill Cipher AMA into Google and it should come up! Hopefully this provided more insight to Bill's personality. And his great taste in music. Jackzilla7 (talk) 01:18, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Jack coupla minor trivia bits -bill's voice is indeed intended to be a david lynch impression but as a nerd and pedant i feel the need to specify that it's an impression of gordon cole, lynch's character from twin peaks (who speaks VERY LOUDLY AND WITHOUT INFLECTION because he's hard of hearing) -''the "'Inceptus Nolanus overratus" ''part of the incantation to enter bill's dreamscape is a reference to christopher nolan's film inception (which, yes, is totally overrated!!! nolan is just not a good director or storyteller imho). it's fitting because inception is about exploring peoples' dreams. sorry these aren't particularly interesting or revelatory but i felt like contributing something :^) That;s already there. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 13:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the shield part was a reference to The Legend of Zelda, not Bill. THEJJRAT (talk) 23:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC)A Mabill Shippeh -Bill is green in the cameo at an arcade screen (Fight Fighters), just like it was originally intended.Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 02:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Omnipresense I am confused on how they removed "Omnipresense" in the ability section of this page, consdring Alex himself confirmed that he is in a interview about the show being controversal for its "Illuminati" symboism, until Alex confirm that it was suppose to represent that the charcater Bill Cipher is everywhere" They need to add that back —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheFVYROO (wall • ) 04:22, July 20, 2015 (UTC) alias please add the names: -"The Beast With Just One Eye" -"Triangle Guy" STENLYMBL (talk) 11:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) "Beast": We don't know for sure that that refers to him. "Triangle Guy": Wasn't he only called this once? If he was called this more than once, it should be added, but I can only think of one time. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 11:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Mabel called bill triangle guy once in dreamscaperers and again in sock opera If you don't remember her calling bill it in dreamscaperers mabel says "remember look out for the triangle guy" them bill says " yah look out for the triangle guy" very loudly. User:Rosefern Unlock Could someone PLEASE make this article able to be edited? Some of its content is out of date! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Yowhatisuppeeps (wall • ) 00:57, August 3, 2015‎ (UTC) You're more likely to get that done if you leave a message on an admin's wall. I'm temp so ask either YazzyDream or ThePK. Also in the future please sign your posts. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Catagories As fitting with other characters that are pictured only in the shorts, Bill should have the 'Shorts Character' catagory added.Awnman (talk) 06:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm. I could see that going either way. On the one hand, we DO see images if him, but on the other hand, these are just brief images of the triangle with an eye. I'm leaning towards "yes", but what do others think? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 13:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I'd say no. It's a triangle with an eye in it. Not an actual image of Bill. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:27, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Introduction The introduction paragraphs suggest that Bill has only been a problem since Gideon summoned him, but The Journals and many other sources suggest that he has been in Gravity Falls, Oregon before. Maybe the introduction should be rephrased? E1415269 (talk) 23:21, August 21, 2015 (UTC) The Stanchurian Canidate Bill Sighting: The Stanchurian Candidate (pictured) I do not have the authority to add this sighting myself. DanMat6288 (talk) 21:07, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Abilities Wondering if some of the abilities such as size shifting and lasor manipulation should be removed. He can only do that in the mindscape and as confirmed in "Dreamscaperers" ANYONE can do ANYTHING in the mindscape so it's not unique to Bill nor is it a real power. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:57, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Goals Hi. Just wondering... can I put "obtaining interdimensional rift" for Bill's goals. I put it up but it just got taken down. I think that it would fit since the last episode (the last mablecorn) made it apparent that he wants it. Yowhatisuppeeps (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Yowhatisuppeeps I'm guessing it was removed because that's not his main goal. It's merely a means to an end. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:39, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, since we don't fully know WHAT the end is I think that "obtaining interdimensional rift" should be in Bill's goals. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 20:57, September 17, 2015 (UTC) The end is to connect the nightmare realm to our realm so that chaos will ensue. Bill even said that was his plan. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 12:55, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Voice Should we include Justin Roiland in his voice section? He used Blendin's voice when talking to Mabel, but it wasn't HIS voice. I could go either way. What do you think? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) "He used Blendin's voice when talking to Mabel, but it wasn't HIS voice." Seems like justification enough.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 23:24, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Topdarlingwh. While IMDb backs you up on who does Blendon's voice, but that doesn't make him Bill's factor just for that one appearance. After all, the fact it "wasn't HIS voice" means it shouldn't count. I suppose there is one exception to this rule, however: the credits. Did the credits by any chance mention Bill in Justin's credit for that appearance?--Macks2010 (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Justin Roiland was credited as the voice of Blendin Blandin, not Bill (even though Blendin technically had no lines in this episode), so we do not have any reason to include him in Bill's voices. I don't support of oppose this; I was just bringing it up to see what others thought. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:40, October 26, 2015 (UTC) XOLOTL He said XOLOTL, the ancient Aztec god of twins and fire. Not the Axolotl, the pink animal. That doesn't make any sense. Click here to hear what he said. He says "A". He says it as his eye stretches upward. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:51, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :No he doesn't. He is screaming notice there is a difference in the way Bill says "ayy" before he says XOLOTL My time has come to burn, I invoke the ancient power to return". Besides "a" doesn't make any sense here. "axolotl" is a mexican salamander nothing related to XOLOTL which is an Aztec god of twins (mable and dipper) and fire (the blue fire bill has when he makes a deal with someone). Ians18 -(talk) 02:16, March 14, 2016 (UTC) AXOLOTL makes sense. It is the keyword for this episode's cipher and it is a reference to Alex Hirsch's first AMA, wherein Hirsch would respond to spoiler questions with a link to an image of an axolotl. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 19:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, but Axolotl is the name of the animal because the XOLOTL was thought to have turned into one as a result of a curse. Therefore Axolotl makes sense, and also alludes to the god of twins and fire.UbermenschSupermanUbermensch (talk) 03:31, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Background *It should be mentioned that when Bill says he "liberated" his dimension, he shows the image of a flat planet burning while the panic screams of a multitude are heard (Weirdmageddon 3). This detail is very revealing about the true nature of that "liberation."Assistant Co captain Falcone (talk) 22:33, July 13, 2016 (UTC) The Hunt For Bill's Statue New hints have been given that point to Russia. We should add this to the page. SS Failboat (talk) 01:17, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Incantation "Backwards Messgae" isn't "Asetnohipus" backwards; it only sounds like Ahetnohipus to only some people. A more neutral and phonetically accurate transliteration of the incantation is "Jesemsdrawkab".UbermenschSupermanUbermensch (talk) 03:25, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The Bill Cipher Saga ("Dreamscaperers"-"Weirdmageddon" (three-parter episode)) *"Dreamscaperers" *"Sock Opera" *"The Last Mabelcorn" *"Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" *"Weirdmageddon" (three-parter episode) **"Weirdmageddon Part 1" **"Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" **"Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls"